Next Time
by SlashySlashSlash
Summary: "Were doing it again aren't we?", "Yeah", "I'm tired, Harry" We both know there will always be a next time. SLASH HP/DM AU/AR


**Authors Note: Okay guys, this was written in like 2 hours so please excuse any major plot holes or typos that you see. This was written when I was listening to 'Love the Way You Lie' by Eminem and Rihanna. It's not an exact copy of the song but this sort of popped up and I had to write it.**

**Pairing: Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: This is SLASH people. Not much just a kiss at the end but it is guy on guy romance/angst. Maybe minor swearing not anything big. Also there are religious references as in using the Lords name in vain and sorry if that offends anyone but that's actually just how I talk in real life. **

**Okay that's enough author rambling from me and please enjoy the read.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time**

"Get your ass back in this house!" He screams, his voice echoing down the deserted street. Curtains close as another one of our fights interrupts our neighbors' perfect family dinners. I turn around and face him, watching as his harsh breathing makes steam in the cold air. His usually flawless hair scattering in the night breeze.

"Oh! What happened to 'Baby, I love you' huh?" I snap back, pulling my fleece jumper closer to my body as I try to retain the warmth from the house. He lets out a frustrated breath and runs his hands through his hair, messing what little perfection was left.

"Come on love, just get back inside." he sighs taking a step towards me, "We don't need the whole street to become our relationship therapists."

"Don't… just don't" I take a step back trying to keep the space between us, "You can't just do that!"

"Baby.." he starts.

"No!" I sob at him, the tears making their way down my face, "You don't get to just do that to me! You can't just 'Baby' me and expect me to jump!" The words becoming sobs before I can stop them.

"Just get in the house," I can tell he has nearly lost what patience he has left when his words come out calm and slow.

"Fine," I throw at him as I stomp up the stairs and into the house. Behind me I could hear the screen door bang as he slams it shut and then his arms come around my waist.

I stayed for a few seconds reveling in his soft touch, before I rip away from him giving him a weak glare.

"Draco… no," I try as he once again tries to get closer. "Draco!" I snap, taking a few steps back until I can feel the edge of dining table digging into lower back.

"Harry come on," He sighs but keeps his distance, "Don't do this babe, I love you."

"No Draco… that's exactly what you said the last time I decided to walk out that door after one of your idiotic stunts." The tears were still coming slowly, trailing down my cheeks and dripping onto the hardwood floor. However, this time I'm not alone as I can see tears on his. We both don't say anything, the only sounds are our harsh breathing and the faint music of the TV that was left on in the sitting room.

"Were doing it again aren't we?" he asks after a long silence, slumping onto the couch and burying his face into his hands, letting out a deep breath.

"Yeah," I reply, leaning against the table and run a hand through my hair taking a second to marvel at how flat it has become after I let it grow out.

He turns his face to me and tries to bring up a smile but all I can see is a bitter grimace on his lips.

"I'm tired, Harry."

Those words hit me, making my breathing hitch. Here it comes, the time when he gives up. It hasn't been easy staying together for all these years. We got together just after we finished school, only expecting a small fling. Guess I didn't expect to fall in love. Lucky for me he felt the same way. What we didn't take into account however, was our volatile tempers. I'm very possessive and he is, what you could say, versatile. He knows he's good looking and he flaunts that as much as he can. I _hate _it and he knows that.

It was the source of all our problems. He loves the attention and I despise it. He tries, _God_, he tries but it's just him. It's his personality and he can't get rid of that. It's the same process every time; he flirts, I find out, I yell, he yells and then it all goes downhill from there. But we always come back, back to each other because we know that together we can be great. He's right though, lately it's been getting worse. More fights, more screams, more tears.

'Yeah,' I reply, my voice choking up, "I know."

"When we're good, it's great." He says with a smile but with the next sentence it slowly slips, "But, Harry, when we're bad, it's awful."

This time I can't even get out words, so I just nod while the tears come faster than before. The bad thing is, I know that everything he's saying is true.

"We can't keep doing this," he says hanging his head low, his hands behind his neck. "But I can't stop either."

I give a weak laugh and walk over to the couch to stand in front of him. Noticing I was there he stands until we're nose to nose, lips almost touching.

"Harry…" he whispers and I can feel his warm breath across my face, "I'm sorry."

I nod my head and give a small smile, we've been through this before. God, we are like a broken record. He apologizes and I just walk right back into his arms.

"Next time…"

"No babe, there wont be a next time," he breathes just before his lips finally touch mine, stopping any protests escaping my lips. As he said 'when we're good, it's great' and it was, it really was.

We stand there in each others arms in bliss but I know it's not going to last. We both know there will always be a next time.

* * *

**Okay, I hoped you enjoyed reading and please review… it makes the writing world just that tiny bit better :D Thanks!**

**SlashySlashSlash**


End file.
